The G-boys get in a pie fight.
by Heero 195
Summary: Uhhhhh...The title pretty much explains the fic


Disclaimer:I definetly don't own Gundam wing.  
  
Censor:PG  
  
Reason:Some mild violence  
  
Genre:Humor  
  
Title:The G-Boys get in a pie fight.  
  
Author:Heero 195  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a warm and fuzzy day at the colony L3X18999.The Gundam Boys had been staying here for some time.Life was good for them.There was no more wars,everybody liked the 5 boys,It was the middle of summer.yes life was good.... until one day.  
  
  
Duo:It's too hot!!!!I hate summer!!!  
  
Quatre:Well i think that summer is a wonderful season!There are birds chirping,the flowers are in bloom!Besides, your only hot because you're wearing a three layer jacket.  
  
Duo:Oh Yeah!!I had forgotten I was wearing this jacket since last christmas!  
  
The boys had been staying at a Mansion that Quatre had Recently bought.It was about the same size as Quatre's mansion back in Arabia.  
  
Quatre walked over to Heero and Trowa who were sitting on a couch staring at nothing.  
  
Quatre:Do you two like summer?  
  
Heero & Trowa: ............  
  
Quatre:Excuse me?  
  
Heero & Trowa: .............  
  
Quatre:What was that?  
  
Heero & Trowa: .............  
  
Quatre:Can you speak up?I can't hear you!!!  
  
Duo:No, No, No.You get their attention like this.  
  
Duo hid behind the couch and suddenly sprang out waving his arms and screaming.  
  
Duo:HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!TRRRROOOWWWAAA!!!  
RELENA IS COMING OVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa & Heero:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!EVERYBODY HIDE!!!!!!WE MUST ESCAPE THIS HORROR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero and Trowa ran screaming like little girls into the kitchen.Pots and pans were heard falling to the floor.  
  
Quatre:Oh no!!!They're messing up the kitchen!NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero and Trowa came back to the room.They each had a pan on their head and a pie in their hands.  
  
Trowa & Heero(In a very stern soldierly voice):You two!Behind the couch!!NOW!!!  
  
Duo and Quatre:Yes sir!!  
  
Duo and Quatre knelt behind the couch followed by Trowa & Heero.  
  
Heero:We have a good view of the door from here.That way,we can hit Relena's ugly-ass face when she opens the door.  
  
Trowa:Good plan Heero!  
  
Heero and Trowa got into their Firing positions.Suddenly,footsteps were heard outside.The footsteps stopped outside the door.  
  
Heero:Ready......  
  
The doorknob slowly turned.  
  
Heero:Aim....  
  
The door slowly creaked open.  
  
Heero:FIRE!!!!  
  
Heero and Trowa threw their pies at the person and hit him on the face.But they made a big mistake.  
  
Trowa:oops.  
  
Wufei:Ack!!!WHY DID YOU THROW PIES AT ME YOU ONNAS!!!  
  
Duo:Sorry Wufei!We thought you were Relena Peace of crap!  
  
Duo laughed at his own joke,but Wufei was not amused.  
  
Wufei:OH!!I GET IT!!NOW YOUR SAYING THAT I LOOK LIKE THAT UGLY SON OF A (BEEP!!)WELL,TAKE THIS!!!  
  
Wufei got a pie out of nowhere and threw it at Duo.The pie hit Duo right on the face.  
  
Duo:Nooooooooooo!!!!!HOW DARE YOU UPSET THE GOD OF DEATH!!YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!!!!  
  
Duo got a pie out of nowhere and threw it at Wufei and missed.  
A/N:To save the time,the boys get all their pies out of nowhere.  
  
Wufei:You suck!!!!!You throw like a girl!!  
  
The boys continued on with their fight,Menwhile Outside  
  
Relena:Ah,I finnaly found you Heero.  
  
Relena walked over to the door and opened it.She saw the boys fighting.  
  
Heero was about to throw a pie at Duo but saw Relena Behind him.This gave Heero an Idea.  
  
Heero:DUO!!!GET DOWN!!  
  
Heero threw the pie Just as Duo threw himself to the floor and hit Relena right on the face.  
  
All:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Relena:Okay Heero,I'm going to count to 10 and if you are still laughing By the time I stop,I will be VERY UPSET!  
  
Heero:No,No,No Relena.You have it all wrong.You won't even be able to count to one.  
  
Heero got out his Gun and shot Relena in the face.  
  
All:RELENA IS DEAD!!YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre:This calls for a celebration!!  
  
So the boys had a party celebrating Relena's death  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I hope that you liked it!!Please Review!  
  
Heero 195  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
